¿mi decisión me condeno o salvo?
by makenshikumo
Summary: fanficc yaoi de dmc de dante y vergil


Notas del capitulo

Después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna idea me surgió esta idea al ver algunas imágenes de estos gemelos que me dieron el animo para escribir esto que espero que no sea una perdida de tiempo leerlo por que es mi primer ficc de dmc3 y obviamente un yaoi incestuoso de dante y vergil.

Le leyenda cuenta la historia de dos amantes nacidos de Eva una humana y el demonio sparda.

Gemelos fue lo que nació de aquella curiosa unión entre luz y oscuridad , que con el tiempo se fue afianzando entre ambos a pequeños de cabello plateado y ojos de hielo , que eran tan fríos cuando observaban que algún extraño que deseaba separarlos el uno del otro .pero cuando aquella mirada cambiaba en ambos cuando compartían inocentes besos y abrazos en medio de la imperiosa luz de Selene que se colaba curiosa por la ventana de la habitación de los pequeños mientras sus padres dormían sin saber que sentían sus retoños.

Con los años ese amor sobrepaso lo fraternal por el sentimiento incondicional que se profesaban ambos niños .con apenas 12 años ambos chicos conocieron el gran dolor por el asesinato de su querida madre. Dante al ver como los viles esbirros de mundus atacaban a Vergil corrió para auxiliarlo pero este le grito que huyera y así lo hizo a pesar del fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Y así el implacable tiempo sumergió aquel profano amor el la mas profunda oscuridad, al igual como el primogénito de sparda y su sed de poder, que lo llevo al resurgir de la Temen ni gru en un afán desesperado de convocar a su pequeña luz su hermano Dante.

El joven de gabardina roja estaba tan frustrado de seguir con ese enfermizo juego de escondidas.

-he recorrido mas de la mitad de esta maldita torre solamente para verte y tu te ocultas-grito el joven que escucho como única respuesta la risa de ese fastidioso arlequín morado que dante deseo llenar de plomo.

En cambio el impávido joven de gabardina azul solamente aguardaba su llegada para volver a encontrarse con su amado dante y no volver a separarse nunca más, pero esto se vio perjudicado cuando aquel arlequín se hizo del control de aquella torre que emergía como antaño bajo su loca danza de frenesí sin fin que amenazo con volverlos a separar, pero esta vez con la aparente muerte del mayor de los hijos de Sparda.

Dante se encontraba desconsolado y abrumado por la inmensa ira que provoco en el ver como su amado Vergil desaparecía cuando la torre comenzó a cobrar vida.

-yo mismo te matare maldito payaso-juro el dueño de rebelión mientras caminaba hasta las puertas del inframundo.

Al llegar al nirvana prohibido dante se topo con la figura de quien menos deseaba encontrar en su larga vida.

-¿Qué se siente ver el rostro de tu padre?-pregunto con burla el padre de lady

-siento como si viera un inodoro-expreso con ironía para después dar el primer espadazo

La batalla fue larga y agotadora para dante que apenas se mantenía en pie frente aquel repulsivo ser, que en un momento de descuido trato de dar el golpe de gracia pero un corte de yamato lo alejo de dante gritando de dolor.

Ambos hijos de sparda se unieron para acabar contra la escoria que se apodero de su poder e intervino en su reencuentro.

Después de haber peleado contra el padre de lady ambos se encontraron frente a frente y…

-dante dime ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a renunciar a tu felicidad solo por proteger a los seres que nos despreciaron tanto a ambos?-pregunto vergil con expresión molesta a su hermano

- lo siento no puedo- fue la triste respuesta de dante.

Ahora vergil no puedo más con tal decepción y dijo furioso:-si tanto los estimas veras como sufren esas malditas escorias el resto de la eternidad-

-eso no pasara mientras yo viva-lo encaro dante luchando contra su amado.

Le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser ver como vergil rechazo su ayuda y se lanzo a lo mas profundo del inframundo, y ahí fue cuando decidió que era mas importante para el, vergil que era todo su mundo o el decadente mundo humano que lo despreciaba por lo que era. Y finalmente se guío por su corazón y no por su razón que le decía que debía luchar por el legado de su padre.

- al diablo tu legado viejo, siempre me decías que debía luchar por lo que deseaba pues eso are-dijo al aire el joven mientras se ajustaba sus armas ( incluyendo a sparda) y saltaba dichoso en busca de su amado.

Mientras vergil se enfrentaría al amo del infierno, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar se presento una mujer con la apariencia de Eva, que lo impulso correr a abrazar a la copia en tanto mundus preparaba un ataque contra el primogénito de sparda pero algo interrumpió el ataque.

-otro de los hijos que tienen la sucia sangre del traidor de Sparda-grito mundos colérico por haber fallado el ataque.

Dante camino con un semblante frío en dirección al demonio similar a su madre y la aparto de un golpe de vergil que seguía algo sorprendido de ver a dante luchando por salvarlo.

-Tu como te atreves a tratar de profanar la imagen de nuestra madre y tratar de matar a mi hermano-dijo fríamente mientras le disparaba en la cabeza de aquel demonio matándola al instante.

-ahora te toca a ti bastardo-grito dante mientras se enfrentaba al amo del infierno que fue derrotado por el mismo dante que corrió a ver a su amado vergil que nunca creyó ver a dante luchar de esa manera con el poder de su padre .

-dante ¿Por qué me salvaste?-pregunto vergil algo contrariado por la anterior respuesta de su amado.

-tu eres mi mundo y mi vida, nunca pensé dejarte ir otra vez-dijo el menor mientras besaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su adorado vergil.

-no sabes cuando te necesite mi pequeña luz en esta terrible oscuridad que me consumía cada día desde nuestra separación-dijo el mayor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño dante.

-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos de este lugar hermano-acoto dante mientras extendía su mano y creaba un portal a la vieja mansión sparda bajo la mirada sorprendida del mayor.

Ambos se desvanecieron en el portal y llegaron a la tenebrosa mansión en donde el mayor guío a su hermano a su cuarto y sellar su amor por siempre.

Dante se puso muy nervioso al notar que su hermano lo depositaba en aquella cama matrimonial que seria el mudo testigo de su eterna entrega y amor.

Vergil comenzó a desnudar al pequeño y ansioso dante que había aguardado mucho tiempo por poder ser una sola alma con su amado vergil tal y como cuando estaban en el vientre de su madre.

-vergil por favor se cuidadoso por que yo…-dijo algo apenado el menor

- tu ¿que dante?-pregunto vergil algo preocupado por el menor

-soy virgen, por que siempre repudie la idea de que alguien que no fuera tu me tocara en cualquier aspecto-confeso sonrojado dante aun sorprendido vergil que lo beso apasionadamente.

-seremos dos, siempre pensé solo en ti mi amada luz-dijo vergil mientras ambos jóvenes se desnudaban para consumar su unión.

Aquel añorado momento comenzó con un tierno y casto beso por parte de Dante que se entrego dichoso al embriagante placer que se consumaba sin prisas entre ambos.

El más joven se avergonzó bastante al ver como su hermano lo veía con tanto anhelo y tantas emociones entre mezclada al verse ambos desnudos sobre aquel. El nerviosismo fue más que dante se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para evitar aquella penetrante mirada color hielo que sonrío comprensivo al separar las manos del rostro del chico con pequeños besos.

nunca te avergüences al hacer el amor conmigo dante, por que no estas haciendo nada malo al hacer esto con la persona que amas- dijo vergil logrando por fin calmar a dante y que este se dejara de cohibirse entregando apasionados besos a su amante.

Para no que no quedarse atrás el primogénito de sparda comenzó a besar y tocar aquella blanquecina piel que mas los suaves gemidos del que se encontraba sometido bajo su yugo comenzaron a enloquecerlo por completo dejándose llevar por el placer y no por su razón.

-vergil no sabes lo feliz que …me ..hace… estar a tu lado-expreso el menor leves suspiros y la mirada nublada por las lagrimas de placer mientras el mayor estimulaba su miembro y el suyo al mismo ritmo.

-da..nte- gimió vergil el nombre del menor cuando este se dispuso a hacerle una felación con tímidas lamidas al pene del mayor mientras estimulaba los testículos con sus manos, provocando un gran éxtasis en vergil que presa del placer jalaba los cabellos del menor para obtener mas contacto con aquella cavidad que le robaba la cordura con tanto placer.

Dante feliz aumento el ritmo para complacer al mayor pero fue detenido cuando este le hizo detenerse y sacar su pene totalmente erecto de la boca de este y pedirle que lamiera los tres dedos que se presentaban delante de el, que acepto dichoso lamerlos con una inmensa lujuria tratando de provocar mas aun al mayor.

-sabes lo que sigue dante ¿verdad?-dijo vergil mientras veía como dante se ponía en cuatro dando una gran vista de su orificio que estaba deseoso de recibirlo.

- siempre lo esperado -decía mientras se sonrojaba al notar como su entrada era profanada por la curiosa lengua de vergil y después era insertado un dedo en aquel estrecho pasaje causando que mas lagrimas de dolor nublaran sus ojos , esto alarmo al mayor que intento sacarlos pero la voz de dante lo detuvo

-por favor no te detengas ya se que duele pero se que tu no eres capaz de dañarme hermano-dijo dante con voz algo quebrada por el dolor y el placer que le producían aquellos dedos que se hacían espacio en su ser.

Cuando vergil noto como el menor movía su cuerpo al compás de los dedos decidió que era momento de comenzar con lo que tanto ansiaban .quito sus dedos de aquel lugar tan calido para comenzar a penetrar al chico que se quejo con leves gemidos por el dolor de la intromisión, cuando finalmente la intimidad de vergil estuvo por completo dentro de dante libero un gemido de portentosa satisfacción al sentir aquella agradable y calida estrechez envolverlo por completo.

-¿como te si..entes dante?-pregunto entre gemidos de placer vergil mientras besaba el hombro del menor.

-se siente calido y agradable… hermano-gimió dante mientras comenzó a moverse para que vergil comenzara a penetrarlo con ímpetu en cada embestida que les hizo tocar a ambos los confines del nirvana del placer que sentían ambos cuerpos que parecían volver a ser uno.

Pero algo tan hermoso no es eterno y esto se reflejo en los gritos de dante

-mas rápido vergil- gritaba extasiado por que su hermano si notarlo arremetió contra su próstata sin notar que esto aumento el placer que sentía el menor .

-Dante cree que ya estoy por..- no pudo terminar por que el menor se abrazo a el y lo beso

-yo también pero terminemos juntos-dijo mientras comenzaba a montar a vergil como si su vida dependiera de ello y esto provoco que dante estrechara su entrada haciendo que el mayor se vaciara en el interior del menor que lo abrazo sin que este saliera se su interior para decirle:- de verdad te amo vergil-

el mayor no pudo contener las lagrimas y rodeo a su ahora pareja de una manera posesiva y cariñosa para des pues besarlo y arremeter de nuevo en el interior e dante con nuevas fuerzas.

-también te amo hermano-

Y así fue como a pesar de todo dante logro volver a estar por siempre con el amor de su vida ahora sin ningún impedimento para amarse por aquella desquiciada eternidad.

Fin?

Notas finales espero que haya sido de su agrado y si desean una conti tengo algo planeado si lo desean podría escribirlo y subirlo

Se despide makenshikumo

PS: tengo un fic de ff7 de Cloud y Ángeal si les interesa.


End file.
